In the prior art, such electronic modules are connected for example to a central computer, by means of a wiring harness, generally comprising a protective sheath, and a group or set of conductors, sometimes themselves insulated. Most often, the protective sheath also encloses an electromagnetic shielding braid and, in certain applications which can have an effect on the electromagnetic environment, a ferrite or plastoferrite core surrounds part of the extension of the harness.
The problem at the root of the invention consists of providing a shielded connection between an electronic module, such as an assembly containing a Xenon lamp and a high-voltage electronic module, and an electronic control module, whilst complying with the high-voltage insulation constraints, the constraints related to the electromagnetic standards, and the mechanical space requirement constraints.
In particular, the problem arises in that the wiring harness must comprise at each of these ends a connector intended to fit mechanically and electrically with a reciprocal connector on the electronic module to which it is connected. This characteristic of the presence of a connector on the harness leads to an increase in the space requirement and, depending on the mutual orientations of the connectors and the harness itself, the space requirement may increase considerably.
With this aim of reducing the space requirement of the assembly comprising harness and connector, it is known how to produce connectors which are mounted in line with the harness in various orientations, which are chosen so as to reduce this space requirement in the passenger compartment of a vehicle for example. Unfortunately, in each particular study for a given electronic module and an environment in which the module is placed, such as in a motor vehicle, it is necessary each time to redesign the connector and, at the very least, the interface area between the end of the harness and the connector itself.
In the prior art, for the same harness/electronic module pair, it is conventional to have a first part number for a harness with right-hand output and a second part number for a harness with left-hand output. This is the case in particular for the equipment of a vehicle headlight which is intended to equip a right-hand headlight or a left-hand headlight. The increase in the number of component part numbers is a source of difficulties and costs for the production and maintenance of assemblies using such wiring harnesses.
In particular, the choice of an orientation optimising the space requirement can also be constraining through an additional requirement for reducing the length of the wiring harness, which contributes in particular to decreasing the electrical losses, the electromagnetic radiation, the overall cost of the connection, and its weight in the vehicle. It is therefore particularly advantageous to provide a connector structure which makes it possible, throughout the design of the harness and the connector itself, to retain a freedom of choice of the relative orientation of the wiring harness and the connectors which are associated with its ends.